


Alternate Deviancy

by NanixErka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Feels, Gen, Heavy Themes, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt, but i don't care if you see it like that, cause i don't ship it, do what you do, i'm not tagging it as hankcon, its my canon now, or romantic i guess if you wanna read it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Hank should have been there when Connor went Deviant.. so I wrote that





	Alternate Deviancy

**Author's Note:**

> Me, essentially completely rewriting how Connor turns Deviant because honestly the in-game version is bullshit and David Cage should pay me
> 
> Seriously though Hank kinda comes off like a bastard in this sorry and for that I apologize, i tried to keep him in character

They were at an impasse

At one side, was Hank, gun clenched in his dominant hand

On the other was Connor, ordered to leave- but not even moving a centimeter.

The error messages flooding his vision told him over and over again to leave, that the lieutenant that expressly told him to go - that he had his mission to complete. But he couldn’t, because he knew what was at risk. That gun, so firmly gripped, would be put up against lieutenant Anderson’s head

There was 70% probability that suicide was imminent 

And… _Something_ in Connor refused to let that high probability come to pass.

Something he was still refusing to acknowledge 

Neither had spoken for several moments, Hanks gaze never leaving Connors. His expression was… unreadable. His entire demeanor didn’t give anything away, and that put Connor off. He was specifically designed to read people

But he couldn’t read Lieutenant Anderson. 

Connor couldn’t find an option that guaranteed the lieutenant’s survival. It was all up to his choice- all left up to the borderline indeterminable actions of the man seated in front of him. 

He took a breath- to regulate his cooling fans- before trying to speak again

“Lieutenant-“

“Why haven’t you left yet?” The man accused “This has nothing to do with your fucking mission, just get out” 

He wasn’t even shouting. It was all said so evenly, accusatory 

Connor felt something akin to frustration ignite in him. His thirium pump thudding in his chest. 

“Lieutenant, you are my partner, -“

“I was taken off the case, you goddamn idiot!” Hank nearly shouted at him. Connor didn’t even feel himself flinch at the tone “I’ve got nothin’ to do with your precious mission, so get out!!” 

Hank slammed his fist on the table- and it took everything within Connor to not react. 

Hank, for his part, seemed to notice the androids apprehension 

Hank had dealt with enough at this point. Not just in the last few days, but in his life. First, he gets a divorce, then he loses his son,then he gets the damn android as a partner, then he starts to actually bond with him…. And then he watches as Connor gets himself killed over, and over, and over again…. Hell, Connor took a goddamn bullet for him, and Connor brushed it off. And in the end, it had all been for nothing. Hank was taken off the case, and Connor was to be decommissioned or reassigned. 

And he couldn’t imagine CyberLife tossing so much money into Connor to only have him decommissioned.

He’d figured that Connor would have immediately started working on a new plan, on getting his mission completed regardless of what the DPD told him, without him, on his own. 

But then again, Connor had an obnoxious habit of doing what no one expected. And Hank knew why. 

Problem was, Hank was finding it hard to care

What was even the point of caring, if the other party wasn’t going to give a shit? 

Hank watched the android carefully, who had fucking flinched when he slammed his hand down. 

Hank narrowed his eyes. 

“Why did you come here?” He asked, Connor’s eyes suddenly alight 

“.... I found evidence pertinent to the case after you left the precinct” He explained “I came to … request your assistance” 

“You don’t need me, kid” Hank’s hand clenched the gun “You’ve never needed me” 

“Leiu-” 

“Don’t placate me, you idiot. You’ve never needed me” Hank snapped. “I haven’t been needed in a long, long time.. Not since-” 

“That isn’t true!” Connor suddenly aggressed “You have been immeasurably helpful” 

Hank snorted “Oh really? Me? Helping you? Sure” 

“It is true, lieutenant!” 

“Ooh , so now you care? Now you give a shit? I didn’t think _machines_ gave a shit, Connor!” Hank bared his teeth at the android.

Connor’s shoulders were so tense he was probably going to break his damn back standing so taut. 

Hank knew that it was now or never. 

He’d seen such promising hints of a good man under all of the “I am a machine” talk. A man who was afraid, a man with empathy, compassion, kindness. Hank knew it was there. Knew what he was, or at least, that's what he’d deduced and concluded. 

If his detective skills were still sharp, if he was correct, Connor was going to be.. Upset? Or angry

If he was wrong, then he wouldn’t have to worry about it for more than a fraction of a second. 

He lifted the hand holding the gun, aiming it directly at his own temple. 

“H-hank-” 

“I told you to leave, Connor. You’re a fucking machine, follow your damn orders, complete your damn mission” He challenged 

Connor had a look on his face Hank had never seen before, wide eyed, mouth partly open like he wanted to speak, but couldn’t. He silently hoped that wouldn’t be the last thing he saw before he died as he applied pressure to the trigger

The android, on his end, was seeing red - and not in the angry way. 

The wall ahead of him was telling him [LEAVE ANDERSON] [LEAVE ANDERSON] [COMPLETE YOUR MISSION] 

But time seemed to slow, Hank’s finger was going to pull on that trigger, and he had to make the choice

What mattered more? 

The mission? Or Hank? 

It was almost as if he could feel the barrier breaking, hear it shatter like fragile glass-

Hank barely had time to register as he was shoved to the ground, his wrist twisted into relinquishing the gun. He almost wanted to grin after his ass hit the floor, Connor on his knees in front of him, holding the offending wrist, starting with those damn wide eyes. 

Hank collected his breath after the quick chaos, and felt a tremor. His eyes went over to his wrist, and made the connection. It was Connor, _Connor_ was trembling. Everything about him screamed the worst kind of adrenaline rush. 

God, he was tearing up. 

“D-don’t….. Please” his voice cracked, like a goddamn preteen 

Hank already feels guilty, and the tears leaking from Connor’s brown eyes was only making it worse. 

He pulls Connor into a hug, his big arms trapping the android with his head in the older man’s shoulder 

“I won’t” he promised, waiting for Connor to react- probably to push him away-

But then, still trembling hands wrapped around the man, clinging like a magnet. 

“Everything… everything was telling me to leave .. but I couldn’t… I couldn’t leave you here” Connor admitted, his voice still cracking and rendering itself uneven. 

Hank’s emotional manipulation was making him feel worse by the minute. His hunch was right, Connor was a deviant. He was feeling. And the push over the edge was Hank deliberately shoving a gun against his own temple. 

He promised himself he’d make it up to Connor, if and when he got the chance. 

They sat there for a few more moments before Connor spoke again. 

“I…. I’m a deviant” 

“... Yup” Hank answered back lamely, as Connor pulled back. He still looked wide-eyed, like he was still processing everything

“...I …” Connor tried to start. 

“.. You don’t gotta say anything, son” Hank assured, hands on his shoulders, slightly shaking him. “Get your thoughts in order”

“... I gave Cyberlife the location of the other deviants. The location of Jericho” He realized, looking away from Hank. 

“..And?” 

“.... I… I have to warn them” Connor puts together. 

“Not following your mission anymore?” 

“.... Re-prioritizing” Connor clarified, looking back up at Hank as he stood up, offering a hand to Hank. 

The Lieutenant smirked at this, taking the hand and standing up “Well alright then” Hank adjusted his jacket, acting as if he hadn’t just put a gun to his head a couple of minutes ago. “What can I do to help?” 

Connor looked contemplative “... I need a disguise” 

Hank couldn’t help but grin at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Go bug me on Tumbr @doodleimprovement!


End file.
